Call of Duty: Extinction
Call of Duty: Extinction is a non-exsistant game for the PlayStation Vita designed by Magma-Man. It runs on an altered version of Killzone: Mercenary's engine, however is made to handle the same way Call of Duty generally handles, the use of the engine being primarily for visuals. Extinction includes both Zombies content and Extinction content for on the go gaming, and has a companion game that came out on the same day for the same $40 price tag called Call of Duty: Strikeforce. Game Modes While much content is taken from the console versions, they also generally have changes to them from the original forms, such as re-arrangement of perks or different included weapons. Zombies Survival This is classic zombies. It includes several classic maps, while also adding in new ones. It uses the standard pre-Richtofen announcer and no major story easter eggs are included, however musical easter eggs are in each one. *'Nacht der Untoten' - Musical Easter Egg = Don't Fear the Reaper *'Zombie Verrückt' - Lullaby for a Dead Man *'Shi No Numa' - The One *'Der Riese' - Beauty of Annihilation *'Kino der Toten' - 115 *'Ascension' - Abracadvre *'Shangri-La' - Paredolia *'Moon' - Coming Home *'Nuketown Zombies' - Archangel *'Mob of the Dead' - Rusty Cage *'Buried' - Always Running *'Abandoned' - You'll Be Gone *'Lockdown' - Sympathy for the Devil *'Ruins' - Cities in Dust *'Bunker' - Paint it Black *'Catacombs' - Where Are We Going *'Frozen' - Carrion Zombies Grief Grief mode returns, but only for six players. Richtofen is still not the announcer. *Zombie Verrückt *Kino der Toten *Mob of the Dead *Buried *Frozen *Divided Zombies Versus This mode is essentially Turned, except as per usual for this game, Richtofen is not the announcer. *Zombie Verrückt *Buried *Catacombs Extinction This is a cut down version of Extinction from Call of Duty: Ghosts. *Point of Contact *Underground Nest *Whatever is in the first map pack for Ghosts Extinction Versus This is Extinction but two of the four players get to spawn as an alien. Trophies *Platinum - A Winner is You! - Got all the trophies *Bronze - Just Getting Started - Reach Round 5 *Bronze - Things are Getting Tougher - Reach Round 10 *Silver - That's Allot of Zombies! - Reach Round 15 *Gold - Holy Shi- - Reach Round 20 *Gold - Nothing Can Stop Me! - Reach Round 30 *Bronze - I Feel Tingly - Use a Teleporter *Silver - Pack-a-Punch a weapon *Gold - No One Escapes Alive - Escape Alcatraz *Bronze - Perkaholic - Drank every type of perk in the game *Bronze - Gunslinger - Killed a zombie or alien with every weapon in the game *Silver - Prey - Killed one of every zombie and alien type *Bronze - Music Lover - Heard every musical easter egg *Silver - The Point's Been Contacted - Beat Point of Contact *Silver - Taken Care of! - Beat Underground Nest *Silver - Unnamed Trophy - Beat Unnamed Extinction map *Gold - Space Marine - Beat every Extinction map *Bronze - I Don't Care - Won a Zombies Versus match *Bronze - Hunter - Killed a human as an alien or zombie *Bronze - Destroyer - Prevent the humans from completing their objective in Extinction Category:Magma-Man Category:Call of Duty: Extinction Category:Extinction Category:Zombies Category:Video Games